Konoha's DK: The Drift King
by MK loves NaruSaku
Summary: Naruto, A new kid in Konohagakure hears rumours of downhill battles taking place on Mt.Konoha. He decides to check it out but an unexpected encounter has him challenging Sasuke Uchiha, The Drift king of Mt.Konoha. First story guys!
1. Chapter 1

Konoha's Drift King

Chapter 1: Enter Uzumaki Naruto

7:30 pm,

The roar of engines was the only sound heard as two cars swerved down the treacherous curves of the mountain. The two cars in question,a Mazda RX-7 with a pink paint job and a row of sakura petals lining the side skirt of the car was currently leading a purple Nissan 350Z with the letterings "Bad Ass" decaled on the sides. The two cars drifted gracefully around the unforgiving bends with the gracefulness of a ballet dancer. This downhill battle continued for a good 20 minutes until they reached the bottom of the mountain.

The RX-7 screeched to a halt, immediately surrounded by a mob of people swarming to get a look at the best female drifter in the fire country. The driver of the 350-Z did a strong power slide stopping right behind the RX-7.

The door opened to reveal a stunning beauty around 17 years get out of the car. She was wearing a red tank top with a light blue jeans finished with a Nike high top sneakers. The true shocker was her bubblegum pink hair that matched the paint job of her car, while her eyes were beautiful Shade of Emerald green. This girl was the infamous drift queen of , Sakura Haruno.

Meanwhile, the driver of the 350-Z got out from the car only to reveal a blonde bombshell. Her waist length platinum blonde hair tied into a high ponytail while a bang covered her right eye. She wore a tight purple shirt that hugged her body showing off her curves and a purple mini-Skirt showing off her long legs. This was the Gossip queen of Konoha, Ino yamanaka. She was the second best female driver in the country only second to the "Cherry Blossom" Sakura Haruno. Ino turned to her competition and spoke

"hey forehead! It was a nice race". Sakura turned to her childhood friend and replied with a smile

" No problem piggy. You are starting to get better."

The two girls smiled at each other before embracing. Suddenly a cold and cocky voice broke the moment

"Sakura Haruno, How are you doing today?"

The two girls turned around to see a young man about their age with raven hair shaped like a duck's ass. The voice belonged to none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke was the son of Fugaku Uchiha, the head of the Konoha police force. The police force was responsible for maintaining the law and order in the city. They were ruthless in dealing with felons, hence everyone stayed clear of them.

Sasuke thought he was better than everybody was just because he was an Uchiha. This made him into a cocky and arrogant brat. Sakura did not wish to deal with the bastard right now. Sasuke was popular due to his status as the Uchiha heir and due to the mysterious and dark personality, he flaunted.

He had a huge following of fan girls trying their best to get the attention of the Uchiha heir but Sasuke always tried to get sakura to go on a date with him, No matter how many times Sakura told him that she was not interested in him.

"Get lost Sasuke, I am not in the mood to deal with you right now" said Sakura.

She was getting annoyed. However, Sasuke would have none of it. He walked forward and pulled Sakura's forearm causing her to yelp in pain

"Ah! What is wrong with you Sasuke? I told you i am not interested in you."

Sasuke was furious. He was an Uchiha, an elite yet this common girl was resisting his attempts. It was starting to piss him off. He was about to shout at her when a voice interrupted him

"You probably should release the girl. It is not nice to treat a Beautiful Blossom so roughly". The voice was soft, warm and caring.

Sakura was shocked and turned around to see the person to whom the voice belonged only to meet two beautiful Shining sapphire orbs. Sakura then took in the features of her would be savior.

The boy was around the same age as her, He stood at about 6'3 with a nice build. He was not too bulky but had a decent amount of muscle. He had sun-kissed blonde hair, which was probably untamable as it was sticking up in all directions. He had beautiful blue eyes expressed the warmth he held within. The most peculiar thing about him was the six whiskers like scars on both his cheeks. He was very handsome to say the least.

The mystery boy walked up to them and forced Sasuke to release his hold on her and questioned her if she was alright.

This broke Sakura out of her reverie as she blushed a little at the proximity.

The boy gave her a warm smile and asked

"Hey are you alright? What's your name?".

Sakura quickly composed herself and Replied

"I.. uh… I am fine. My name is Sakura Haruno. It hurts just a little. Sorry but who are you? I have never seen you here before and why did you help me?"

The boy gave her a grin, which she could only call fox-like, further accentuated by the whisker like scars as he spoke

"Well… My name is Naruto. I am Uzumaki Naruto. I just moved into town yesterday, I heard that there were races happening on the mountain, so I came to check it out. As for why I helped you, I don't like watching people getting hurt." He offered a warm smile

"The duck-ass over there doesn't seem to get the hint that you're not interested."

Hearing Naruto call Sasuke duck ass had many people snickering. Ino took the moment to make her presence known.

"Now that you look closely, Sasuke's hair does look like a duck's ass."

She walked up to Naruto and introduced herself "Hey there Naruto, My name is Ino Yamanaka. But you can call me Ino." She held out her hand. Naruto was more than happy to make another friend, shook her hand with vigor.

"Nice to meet you too Ino" was his reply.

He then turned to face Sasuke and shot him a glare "What the hell is your problem? Why don't you leave her alone?"

Sasuke was pissed, He was an Uchiha and this no name punk was talking as if he were his equal. Sasuke gave him a cocky smirk and told him "I am Sasuke Uchiha, the heir of the Uchiha clan and Konoha's drift king. I will do whatever I want. So why don't you just fuck off".

Now this got Naruto interested. '_So this teme is the drift king eh? It is not going to be boring here as I thought_'. Naruto gave a mischievous grin "Then why don't we race?"

There was a collective gasp from the crowd. Sakura was shocked. Even she could not beat Sasuke but a new, no name guy had just challenged Sasuke on his home turf.

'_He must be crazy'_ thought Sakura.

Naruto then continued, "If I win you leave Sakura alone."

Sasuke was looking at Naruto like he had grown a second head. "Are you stupid or something? You do know that I am the drift king right?" asked Sasuke. "Then you shouldn't have any problem beating me right? So how about it then, do we have a deal? " replied Naruto keeping his calm.

Sasuke smirked "All right dobe. We have a deal. But what if I win?"

Naruto kept up his smile and told," You can have my car."

Sakura was beyond shocked, here was a guy betting his car on a race with impossible odds just to make Sasuke leave her alone. She was very happy that someone would worry about her but at the same time angry that he thought she could not handle herself.

She then interjected

"Naruto, what are you doing? You cannot go around making bets like that. I don't even know you."

Naruto just gave her a mega watt smile. He came close and whispered in her ear "Relax Sakura, I got this."

With that, he turned around to face Sasuke and await his answer. Sasuke thought about it for a moment before plastering his smug smirk and agreed.

Everybody was waiting at the top of the mountain for the beginning of the downhill battle. Sasuke arrived at the starting line in a Black BMW M3 E36 with the white and red fan emblem of the Uchiha clan on the top of the car. The powerful engine of the imported beast was roaring, begging to be unleashed downhill.

Sakura was standing by her car, The RX7 with a worried look etched on her face. She was thinking about Naruto and his bet.

Suddenly Ino popped out from nowhere and stood next to the worried Cherry blossom. She was just as shocked when Naruto issued the challenge to Sasuke.

Not even the local racers could beat the guy, How in seven hells did this new guy think he could beat Sasuke she didn't know.

She turned to Sakura and noticed the worried expression on her best friend's face decided to tease her a little bit.

"Forehead? Worried about your Prince Charming, are we? "

Sakura blushed furiously and flipped her off. "Shut it piggy, I am just worried about the race." Ino just smirked knowing what she was thinking.

'Be careful Naruto.'

The arrival of a new car brought everyone's attention back to the starting line. The car was '97 Nissan Skyline GT-R, covered in a Chromatic orange with the symbol of Konoha on one side, while the other side had a Whirlpool Emblem. The entire car looked awesome and in top condition. It would not be surprising if the car was tuned to perfection as well.

Sakura and Ino were gaping at the car, admiring the paintjob and the bodywork. Naruto stepped out of the car and walked up to Sasuke's car.

He bent down and spoke "Remember the deal Uchiha, I win you leave Sakura alone, got it?"

His tone was not the playful tone he used before. His voice was cold as ice sending chills down Sasuke's spine. Now Sasuke was not so sure about the race. Naruto then turned to sakura with a goofy grin and gave her a wave. She did not know why but she was sure that Naruto would be all right.

Naruto got back into his car and started his Engine. Suddenly Naruto popped his head out the window and shouted "Sakura, would mind starting the race for us?"

Sakura looked confused but nodded. He smiled at her and got back in.

Ino nudged her shoulders and gave her a playful wink and said," Why don't you give him a good luck kiss?"

Sakura blushed furiously trying to ignore the comment, walked up to the two cars, and held up her hand.

"Ready?"

Both the boys revved their engines to the max signaling her. Sakura waited for a moment, Sasuke shifted to the first gear and started a burnout. Naruto just smirked and waited in first gear. Sakura saw that both the racers were ready. She looked at Naruto one final time, Sapphire met Emerald and a warm feeling coursed both people. Sakura then dropped her hand fast "GO!"

Sasuke shot out of the starting line followed closely by Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Well first off, I would like to thank the people who favorite and decided to follow my story. Thank you for the reviews Shewolf1234, dbzgtfan2004, XT3100, tony Blu and Roxasrock.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters from the manga nor do I own any of the cars used in this story.**

**Chapter 2:**

The M3 driven by Sasuke shot out of the starting line like a rocket, followed closely by Naruto's skyline. The beginning of the canyon was a straight road where the racers could gain ground or put distance between them. Sasuke was planning to use the straights to his advantage. The M3 was tuned for power not precision. Sasuke shifted to the 3rd gear and hit the gas to try and leave Naruto and his Skyline in the dust. But when Sasuke checked his rear view mirror to see where Naruto was, He was shocked.

Naruto was right on his tail. There was no sign of letting up by the Blonde challenger. Naruto's Skyline was a well-balanced piece of machinery. Naruto always believed that power and control were important to a good car; his late father drilled in this thinking to him. So he had meticulously tuned his Skyline to the optimum level.

Naruto's thinking had paid off since the Duck ass could not shake him off. The duo was quickly nearing the corners that made Mt. Konoha infamous. Sasuke downshifted in order to start the drift, He pulled the E-brake hard causing the rear tires to lock up and start the drift. Once the car started sliding into the right turn, Sasuke hit the gas to balance the car and maintain the drift. He slid through the corner without much effort.

Naruto was right behind Sasuke, observed the technique that Sasuke used in the first corner.

'_So the guy uses his E-brake to drift eh? This is going to be fun_' Thought Naruto.

Naruto used a method known as "The heel toe shift" which made it easier to drift without damaging his transmission. Naruto prepared to attack the corner with all intention of proving to Sasuke that he was not someone to take lightly. Naruto pressed on the clutch pedal as he approached the corner and suddenly he let go, This sudden "popping" of the clutch caused the car to oversteer and Naruto began his drift through the corner clearing it with ease.

Sasuke watched this through the rear view mirror and he definitely didn't like what he saw.

'_This new kid didn't even use the power brake to drift. How did he do it?'_

While Sasuke was lost in his thoughts, Naruto caught up to the Uchiha. Sasuke cleared his head and focused on finishing the race and taking that Skyline from the blonde baka's hand.

_Naruto focused on beating Sasuke. Not only was his car on the line but also the safety of the pink haired_ girl, Sakura. He wouldn't let someone treat a girl like her so roughly.

With the thoughts of Sakura filling his head, He was more than determined to beat Sasuke. The two cars were blazing down the hill with grace and power. Sasuke's M3 had a slight advantage on the straight roads but Naruto compensated the power factor with his car's ability to slide through corners like a hot knife through butter.

The two cars were halfway down the canyon when they began to encounter a series on alternating turns. This series of turns challenged both the drivers to the max. Naruto and Sasuke did their best to slide through the corners.

If someone were to stand by the guardrails, they would have noticed Naruto's Skyline almost grazing the rails every time he drifted.

Sasuke was getting irritated with Naruto's ability to keep up with him. This was not only an insult to his skill and title as the drift king of Konoha, but this was also a blow to his pride as an Uchiha. The Uchiha were the elites, the best of the best.

'_Who is this kid_?'

'_How is he even able to stick so close to me?'_

The doubts were creeping in his minds but Sasuke would not be deterred. He certainly wouldn't lose to this common punk who had the balls to insult and challenge him.

'_I will not lose'_

With that he pushed his gas pedal to the floor and raged through the corners. Naruto was shocked with this sudden burst of speed. He knew that he needed to step up his game if he wanted to win.

"So you're going all out huh? Well you know what?" Naruto said to himself.

"Well, so can I."

He turned on the radio and by a stroke of luck, TUPAC- All out was blaring on the radio. Naruto smirked and decided to finish the race with a bang.

Bobbing his head to the beat, Naruto attacked a hairpin bend with reckless abandon. He almost touched the guardrails with his bumper due to his aggressive technique.

Sasuke thought he had the race won when he decided to push his car to the max but had the shock of his life when Naruto came blazing into his rear view mirror. The orange Skyline's engine giving what sounded like an ominous rumble to the Uchiha heir.

The duo entered the final part of the downhill battle. The remaining part of the race was 3 sets of dangerous hair pin bends which ended right on the finish line where people would be waiting to see the winner.

Naruto knew that it was time to make a move or he would lose this race and his car. He decided that he would end the race on the second set of hairpin bends.

The M3 and the Skyline entered the first hairpin with the intensity of a raging bull. The tires screeching on the tarmac and permeating the fresh mountain air with stench of burnt rubber. The M3 was still in the lead exiting the first hairpin after a series of inconsistent drifts by Sasuke. This inconsistency was due to Naruto pressuring Sasuke by tailing him so easily.

Naruto had a serious look on his face as he realized that the time had come to take the lead.

Naruto shifted to the 4th gear and pushed on the gas pedal, The Skyline roared with fresh injection of fuel and air into the engine. The car neared the M3 till it looked like Naruto was touching bumpers with Sasuke.

Sasuke was completely flabbergasted with the level of control displayed by Naruto, but his anger got the best of him and he pushed his car even further.

Naruto knew that this would get dangerous if he trailed any longer, so as soon the two cars entered the second hairpin, Naruto popped the clutch jerking his car into a drift. The Skyline and the M3 were sliding side by side looking as if the two cars were waltzing.

The road bent to the left causing Naruto and Sasuke to adjust their counter steers, but Sasuke came in too fast causing him to start sliding to the outside of the road.

Naruto knew that this would be his only opportunity to take the lead.

He made his move.

Just as Sasuke recovered from the mistake he made, Naruto straightened his car and hit the gas. This caused the Skyline to shoot out of the corner at an amazing speed. The sudden maneuver caught Sasuke by surprise; He hit the brake trying to avoid hitting the guardrail. This gave Naruto all the time he needed to pull out in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke was fuming and was cursing up a storm after he realized how dumb his mistakes were. He was left to look at Naruto's taillights as the Skyline roared ahead of him. The tail lights looked like they were mocking him in the low light of the canyon street lamps.

Naruto made a graceful drift on the final bend which was a U turn as he entered the tunnel which would open up right at the finish line.

The tunnel opened up into a two lane road which also had a service road and a convenience store nearby. The people who were at the starting line had already arrived at the finish line using another road which directly lead to the bottom.

He drifted to a stop into the service road and Sasuke followed closely behind coming to a stop on the opposite side of the road.

Everyone present at the finish line began murmuring, wondering if the famed drift king had lost.

Naruto exited the car and gave a loud whoop.

"Ha, I won Sasuke."

Sasuke exited the car with a sour look on his face.

"You won this time but I'm still the Drift king of Konoha." Sasuke said with barely concealed anger and arrogance.

Naruto just shot him a weird look, "I don't care about your title Sasuke. I just wanted to have fun and now that I won, I hope you will honor our deal."

Sasuke agreed with reluctance. He had lost fair and square, so he had no excuse to complain.

"I will honor it Uzumaki but this is far from over." Sasuke warned Naruto before he entered his car and drove off.

Naruto was confused, '_Jeez, I wonder what's got his panties in a twist.'_

He turned around to see a tall boy around his age walk up to him. He had a bored look in his eye and his hair looked like a pineapple.

"Mendokuse… That was the first time anybody has beaten Sasuke. He certainly won't take this lying down. I am Shikamaru Nara. Introductions are such a drag."

Naruto decided to introduce himself as show of good will.

"Well Shikamaru-san…."

Shikamaru interjected, "Just Shikamaru or Shika is fine." He said with a bored smile.

Naruto smirked and introduced himself to Shikamaru when two females decided to make their presence known.

Sakura and Ino walked up to Naruto and Shikamaru. It looked to Naruto as if The two girls already knew Shikamaru as Ino started talking with him which soon escalated into a comedic ass whupping when Shikamaru accidentally commented that Ino was acting like a troublesome wife as Sakura looked on. Sakura carefully withdrew herself from the quarrelling duo and walked up to Naruto with a smile on her face.

Naruto was casually leaning on the hood of his car when he saw Sakura walking up to him with a smile, which almost made him slip off the hood.

Naruto decided to start the conversation, "Hey there Sakura."

"Hey Naruto" Sakura replied with a hint of what sounded like relief in her voice.

"That was pretty crazy you know, Challenging Sasuke like that" Her tone was admonishing yet worried. Naruto liked the fact that this girl cared for other people even if she didn't know them. Naruto just gave his foxy grin and waived off her concern.

Sakura wondered aloud if he was going to school here. Naruto perked up on hearing this.

He enthusiastically replied, "Yeah, My mom enrolled me in The Hiruzen Sarutobi memorial high."

Sakura immediately stood up, She had a surprised look on her face.

"Sarutobi memorial? That's where Ino, Shikamaru and I go to school. We could be classmates, you might never know."

Naruto gave her a short laugh when suddenly his phone started to ring. He pulled out his phone and checked the ID. It was his mother, Kushina Uzumaki. He pressed the answer button and lifted the phone to his ear.

"Yeah mom….."

"Right…. I know I have school tomorrow, Dattebayo."

Suddenly a female voice rang loud and clear from the phone,

"Naruto Uzumaki, you have your butt in bed by 10 pm or I'll tear up that precious car of yours and sell it for scrap metal, Dattebane."

Naruto was looking a kicked puppy after his mother hung up. The expression made Sakura giggle and Naruto was mesmerized by her voice.

"well I have to get going or my mom will make good on her promise of turning my car into scrap metal."

Sakura just waived him off, "Don't worry, we'll meet at school tomorrow all right?"

Naruto gave her the Megawatt smile which made her weak in the knees and got ready to leave. Sakura pushed off the hood and watched as Naruto drove off towards the suburbs. She looked up at the sky, bearing witness to numerous stars shining bright in the sky. She gave a small smile.

'_Things are getting interesting.'_

A loud female voice interrupted Sakura's musings, It was Ino. She looked pissed and a pissed Ino was a bad Ino.

"Come on Sakura, we're leaving." Ino said with a huff.

"What happened?" Sakura inquired her childhood friend.

"Shika just pisses me off, let's just leave." Ino huffed and said with finality in her voice.

The two ladies got into their car and drove off, leaving behind a very dazed and confused Shikamaru mumbling about stupid Ino nagging him like his troublesome mother. He looked up at the sky.

"This is better than cloud gazing."

**A/N: Updates will be slow for a month or two people as I have my Semester exams in a couple of weeks. I'll try to be regular with updates after my exams are up.** **This entire story is inspired by Narusaku305's Konoha's street life and my love for canyon drifts. Read and review my friends. I will try to update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey what's up guys ?

I'm really sorry for the extremely late update but I finished my exams and went back home from college. I don't have internet at my home so I couldn't upload any new chapters. So I just got back and college has started once more, I'll try and upload as many chapters as possible before I get swamped with stupid assignments.

All right, Let's get this started:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the Cars described in this story.**

CHAPTER 3 :

Naruto pulled up his car into the driveway of the new house he just moved into with his mother. He shut the engine off hoping his mother didn't hear him enter the driveway. He was enjoying the race too much to remember his mother's warnings of being home in time for bed.

He might be an excellent downhill racer but he was still a 16 year old kid who had school the next day. He got out of his car, locked it and walked towards the front door of his new home. He knocked twice and waited for his mother to open the door.

A few seconds and a few crashes and bangs later, the Door opened to reveal a middle aged woman in her late Thirties. The most striking feature was her knee length red hair. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of violet, Those Eyes were now completely focused on the 16 year old boy in front of her. This Woman was Kushina Uzumaki, the Mother of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Kushina was a widow, as her Husband Minato Namikaze had died a few years earlier under mysterious circumstances.

Even before looking into her eyes, Naruto knew what was going to happen. Therefore, he immediately started apologizing for his tardiness in getting home on time. Kushina waited patiently for her son to finish off his ramblings before she decided to speak.

"You have school tomorrow and I specifically told you to come home early Naruto."

Naruto knew how much his mother worried when he goes out to race, he knew she feared something would happen to him, and she would be alone. He did his best to try to appease his extremely worried mother.

"I know Kaa-san, I'm really sorry. I was having a lot of fun and I met this girl and….", Naruto immediately shut his mouth.

'That was a mistake', Naruto thought. But it was too late. His mother had already caught on.

"A girl ?", Kushina wondered in surprise. "Hope you treated her nicely?"

There was a disturbingly dangerous undertone in her smiling façade that was being shown on his mother's face. Naruto knew that one wrong move could have his mother kicking his ass to kingdom come.

"I did treat her nicely. After all, I did learn the Nuances of treating girls properly from you Kaa-san. There was this guy, Sasuke…..", His mother made a puzzled face.

"Sasuke..?"

His mother questioned. Naruto just stared at his mother like an idiot.

"Was his name Sasuke Uchiha?"

Naruto shook out from his stupor and answered his mother's question.

"Yes. He was a jerk, He was harassing the girl I told you about and I told him to leave her alone. He would not listen, so I challenged him to a race. He lost and he agreed to leave Sakura-chan alone albeit grudgingly." Kushina looked on fondly as Naruto described the happenings with a child-like enthusiasm. She always loved seeing him happy but something Naruto said caught her attention. She smiled deviously.

Naruto realized he was rambling and decided to stop before he said something embarrassing. As soon as he saw the glint in his mother's eyes, He knew he had already given something to tease him with for a long time.

"Sakura-chan?" His mother said it with the same tone Naruto did. Naruto blushed and immediately ran for his room, hoping to avoid the incessant teasing that would be coming from his mother. Kushina let him escape, all the while laughing at Naruto who was stumbling over the boxes in his pathetic attempt to escape.

Kushina stopped her laughing and smiled fondly, looking at their new house. The hallway was littered with boxes that needed to be unpacked and there were cardboard boxes everywhere. She walked over to the couch and pulled out a framed picture from a box lying at the foot of the furniture.

It was a photo of Minato, herself and Naruto on their trip to the beach when Naruto was 5 years old. Naruto was sitting on Minato's shoulders pointing at something making a funny face and Kushina imitating the same look. Minato was just laughing at the antics of his wife and son. The photo was taken by Minato's father, Jiraiya. He wanted to capture a moment that everybody in the family would remember. And he did, The photo that Jiraiya took was the one of the few things that kept Kushina going after the mysterious death of her husband.

She placed the photo onto the unpacked table nearby with a small smile on her face.

'He's grown up a lot, Minato."

**UPSTAIRS:**

Naruto ran into his room and fell onto his bed. He had a pretty big day tomorrow and he was dead tired. He was scolding himself for letting Sakura's name slip into the conversation with his mother.

'Oh well. What's done is done, We'll see what happens tomorrow.'

X-X

**THE NEXT DAY: 6:00 am**

Naruto was having a dream about kicking the Uchiha teme's ass and was just about to get a kiss from Sakura-chan when he got a rude awakening.

Kushina watched patiently as her son cuddled a pillow. She was smiling until she saw him making weird kissy faces. She knew that her son was a deep sleeper and wouldn't wake up easily, So she had come prepared.

'I let him have his fun, now it's time to wake up'

Smiling devilishly, Kushina hefted the bucket of ice cold water that she brought just for waking her lazy son up. She dunked it on his head all at once causing Naruto to jolt up from his blissful slumber.

He fell out of his bed in shock and looked around trying to get his bearings. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and looked around. He found his mother, holding her sides trying to control her laughter but miserably failing.

Naruto just gave her the best glare he could muster, which was not much considering how his teeth were chattering because of the cold water.

Kushina straightened herself and straightened the wrinkles from the maternity blouse she liked to wear.

"Get up Naruto, It's a school day. You need to be at School by 8:00 am, so I want you ready by 7:00."

Kushina then walked out of the room with a smile on her face. Naruto sat there trying to get the water out of his hair. He liked seeing this side of his mother. She had been too depressed when his dad had died. It was a breath of fresh air for him to see his mother walking around with a smile on her face.

Naruto shook his head to clear out the final remnants of the water his mother dunked on him and went about his daily morning routine.

After showering, He threw on his boxers, a pair of jean and a casual T-shirt. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and once he decided he headed downstairs to get some breakfast.

His mother was at the stove making Tomogoyaki, The Rice was already placed in a bowl along with a bowl of miso soup. Naruto sat down at the table and waited for his mother to arrive with the rolled omlette.

His mother arrived a few minutes later carrying the tomogoyaki on a plate. She place it at the center of the table.

"Itadakimasu" Both said in unison and began to eat their breakfast. It was almost 7:30 am by the time Naruto was done helping his mother clean the dishes and put everything back in its place. He decided to head out for school.

"I'm heading out for School, Kaa-san. Take care."

Kushina walked out from the kitchen and waved him goodbye.

"Take care Naruto, and Remember: . ", The last sentence was enunciated so he would understand that she was serious.

Naruto just nodded his head vigorously and went out the front door.

As he headed towards the Sarutobi Memorial High school, Naruto was smiling like an idiot thinking of meeting one person in particular.

'Sakura-chan.'

**A/N: Aaaaannnnddddd Cut. That's it for this chapter folks, I was hoping on writing some Sakura, Kushina interaction in this chapter but I can't get any good ideas right now. Hopefully you'll have some Tsundere interactions the next chapter. I'm extremely sorry for the short chapter and with no action to boot. It's been two months since I wrote this story and all I'm writing is directly from my head. I don't plan in advance where the story goes, I just write it as the ideas strike me. So hopefully, I'll have some more chapters up soon, Until then Read and review guys. Cause reviews help me improve the story. There will be Leeten and ShikaIno in this story.**


End file.
